GoldenEye 007/Regional differences/Thevmedia Game Service Updates
A Thevmedia Game Service Update introduces changes (minor and/or major) to a game. Yurka v1.0b Technically, this version is a Thevmedia Game Service Update, but isn't branded as such. It was released on July 1, 2004. There IS a Yurka v1.0, but it is the original, unaltered version of GoldenEye 007. Guns The taser (Tazer Boy) is just black, likely because the screen image was a placeholder. The text is not in CAPS LOCK in this version only. Also, those ":" were removed and CHEAT OPTIONS was rewritten to say just Cheats. The reason why the background was changed is explained as follows: The background is not a branch of some business (and thus not a person); it describes indirectly the mission. As such, words commonly used in second person (like, for example, "you") should be avoided. And per the guidelines Olkov Armiv applied, some words were replaced. Bunker 2's background does not follow the guidelines. However, Olkov Armiv, the one that usually rewrites the text, found it hard to replace the second person words, so he decided to rewrite the entire background, and skipping spoiler alerts (in this case, "Find the staff and casualty lists, and the CCTV tape of your capture.") entirely. Same as the first one. Also, before the word "underfly", there were a few words added, so it says what Bond has to do. Yurka v1.1 Technically, this version is a Thevmedia Game Service Update, but isn't branded as such. This version is called by the game itself as GoldenEye 007 - Second Patch. This version focuses on fixing a few flaws with the game, while doing some other stuff as well. General * Guards can not shoot through any other guard to shoot at the player anymore. Instead the guard that wanted to do so will have to move to a location where nothing blocks the guard's way. If the guard cannot find a good spot to stand on, the guard will just simply wait until it is possible. * When entering the start elevator in Control once Natalya has entered it again (if Bond messed around too much), the level will no longer end. This is because, in the original game, even if GameShark codes were used, the level would end directly. * Once one of the Cradle doors are opened, they will get stuck endlessly in the original version. In the Yurkish version, this was reprogrammed to let them close like normal. * Drone guns will no longer detect the player if the player is invisible. * Being invisible will not trigger action blocks that send out guards from a room (eg. the guards in Facility that run out because of an action block). * When entering Janus' secret base, nothing will trigger directly with cheats unless the player shoots while inside. Loading Game Screens This screen was remade. 250px|center There are pads for two Thevmedia copyright lines. These pads also move up the rest of the text. Thevmedia omitted the usage of these lines because of two reasons: the look of it with them and that they didn't want to pay two fines for claiming the game as their game. The movie logo was omitted and the game's black and white logo was added with "SECOND PATCH" below. In some early copies, it's possible to see the text "From 18 years old". Main menu Normal was renamed as Default and the other scenarios got new names. Also, any unselectable scenarios will be shown as "Unselectable". Text The Yurkish "this door is locked" message just says "Locked." Guards sent to room. Guards sent to area. Locked. Nuff said. You do not have a key. The Yurkish text files list these as messages; intended for use as messages that say that the door is locked or something related to that. The first message would have likely been used at areas where an alarm would be heard if the player tries to open a door that the guards think is not good. The second message would be the same; except it was meant for "out of the ceiling" areas. The rest could not be used because they appeared at the wrong location. The last message would likely say "You don't have any key." and "You do not have any key." before it was changed to the final one. Another variant was "You don't have a key." Guns The texture of D5K was edited. The D5K Silenced also got this change. Death When the player dies in the original game, the ones that killed the player will still shoot as if the player had not died. In the Yurkish version 1.1, the killer/s will stop shooting after the player has died, and when the death replay is shown from different angles, it will instead mimic the killer/s actions exactly like it/them did when it/they killed the player. Throwing Knives sound glitch If the player throws knives or mines into the nothingness for a few seconds, most of the audio will sound glitchy for a while, then they return to default. In the Yurkish version v1.1, even if the player tries to throw such things again at such locations, the glitch cannot be done because it was fixed. Levels Bunker 2 This guard has lost his hat in the latter. Also the hall has seen a few changes. Thevmedia Game Service Update 1 General * No Radar Multi now completely affects Multiplayer only. Text More "you" references were removed. Additionally, a space was removed between "from" and "spy". A spelling fix was made here. Thevmedia Game Service Update 2 General * Most valid unused pads are now enabled to show up in-game. Additionally, the radio room in Frigate was fixed to add a world map at it's intended location. * Bond now reacts when he gets hit, like guards do, and in multiplayer. * Should the player fall out to the ending area in Archives, when entering again, he/she will now instead enter the bottom floor instead of the top floor. * The tower in the third drone gun area in Jungle now has a ladder added. * Guards may now appear with a few more heads, including an earlier version of Ken Lobb's head. * A truck now waits outside of Statue. Because of this, Bond and the others path had to be changed in order to let them go to the truck and stop. * A door in the multiplayer version of Caverns was added in the blocked area. This was also the case for Basement, albeit with two doors. Text Most references to the incorrect spelling of GoldenEye were corrected. However, a few ones were missed, but some of the following updates would correct them too. Thevmedia Game Service Update 3 General * Infinite blank weapon set spots were added, that can be replaced by a custom weapon set. The blank spots do not take away enough space from the game. The same thing happened with all characters. * These changes were made to the multiplayer version of Bunker 2: ** A door that holds the exit to the open area was added. According to Olkov Armiv, at one point, players could not get up there because the glass door was locked. ** The eight monitors there now display nothing. ** The doors in the cell area were replaced by cell doors. * Killing Mishkin in Archives will fail all objectives. * Multiplayer got these improvements: ** The three civilians that can only be used by hacking are now playable in multiplayer after completing Cradle. ** Some more Bond and Natalya varaitions are now playable. Trevelyan also got a variation. These are placed at the end of the used character slots. * Single-player levels improvements: ** Control: Added a fourth drone gun in the start area, some more, including where the exit is. This is to make it harder. They only appear on 00 Agent, but the fourth start area drone gun appears on Secret Agent. Text Since Moneypenny in the North American version refers to Xenia Onatopp, that is not seen in the final game, Thevmedia decided to completely rewrite her line and instead just make a reference to the Pirate helicopter instead. Thevmedia's attempt to take out "you", "your", "our", "we" and so on continues, and the background for Statue Park is just one of them. Thevmedia rewrote part of Q Branch's line for Statue Park. It takes a lot of time to change this dialog. It is part of the GoldenEye spelling dispute, which was corrected. Thevmedia Game Service Update 4 Text As said, GoldenEye is the correct spelling, not Goldeneye. Thevmedia Game Service Update 5 General * A rule was changed within "Janus' secret base". Instead of triggering anything while shooting inside the room with cheats, nothing will happen at all. * Guards are no longer allowed to look for Bond while he is invisible. Thevmedia Game Service Update 6 General * Egyptian X and Frigate Ending now play on Egyptian and Frigate respectively. Thevmedia Game Service Update 7 General * A mode called Trevelyan's Revenge is added. All the , but with more objects, challenges etc. Some examples of this: ** Guards have more armor, and may spawn close to Bond where he don't see them. ** More drone guns in levels that already have that. ** In Cradle, Trevelyan will throw more grenades. Thevmedia Game Service Update 8 General * This bug (or it is a glitch?) in Complex has been fixed. * Guards are now able to shoot the player if they see him/her, not just in front of themselves. * Killing critical mission characters will fail all objectives for that mission. Trevelyan's Revenge * Guards have been revised: ** They now take 30 hits to kill. ** More guards will spawn. * All objects (except bulletproof ones) now take 28 hits to destroy. * Bond will now lose a massive amount of health if hit. * No body armor. * (non-canon) Trevelyan will now throw a total of 385 grenades in Cradle. * Aztec and Egyptian are not affected (with the exception that more guards spawn). Thevmedia Game Service Update 9 General * Random in Multiplayer is now known as Shuffle. Trevelyan's Revenge * Guards have been revised once again: ** They now take 100 hits to kill. ** They will chase after Bond as soon as the mission starts. ** They will be able to destroy bulletproof objects, including doors. Cradle * (non-canon) Trevelyan will now throw a total of 7 800 547 grenades. * Trevelyan will no longer hesitate at all for one second. Thevmedia Game Service Update X As stated by Olkov Armiv: Also known as Thevmedia Game Service Update 10, this update includes all of permanent changes from previous updates, while adding new features and restoring some stuff changed in an update that we now think was not a clever decision. General Outside of the levels * New weapon: Golden RC-P90 ** Combines the abilities of it's normal counterpart, Golden Gun and Silver PP7. * The following changes were done to multiplayer: ** Silo X now loops. ** , , Watch, Menu and End Credits now play. Silo * The closest scientist to the satellite will now drop a keycard to the door leading to the room Ourumov is in before the player enters it. Trevelyan's Revenge * Objects (except bulletproof ones) and guards (except invincible ones, both permanently and temporary) now both take 300 hits to destroy and kill respectively. ** RC-P90 (when using the All Guns cheat), Gold PP7, Moonraker Laser (when using the All Guns cheat) and Taser are completely unaffected. Golden Gun, however, needs about four shots to destroy something or kill someone. Thevmedia Game Service Update - For N64 This version has not been released yet. For technical reasons, more complicated changes are not included in this update. It combines all the changes in Thevmedia Game Service Updates possible in the N64 version, and adds new ones. As a result, this section is written as if it was the first version released. General * Bond now grunts when hit during missions. * Killing critical mission characters will fail all objectives for that mission. * All unused pads and text in all levels have been completely erased. ** All unused objects and textures remain for compatibility reasons, though. * Certain background elements that normally don't render due to an error have been fixed. * The characters available via the Extra Characters button code are now unlocked along with the other unlockable characters. Text }}